boyfriendtodeathgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Sano Kojima
THIS WIKI PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS AND IS OPEN TO CRITICISM. "A somewhat cold and even-tempered man. He's lost a lot in his life and is trying his best to pick up the pieces" -Ingame Description Sano is a dateable main character in Boyfriend to Death: All. In the sequel, Sano makes a short appearance in the extras and in Vincent's route. Appearance Sano's eyes do not match; his right eye that hides under his black hair is blue, the other is grey. He has piercings on both ears, on the top of his ear is a cuff, and another piercing on the bottom of his ear. A scar runs across his nose and his tongue is black. In his naga form, the white parts of his eyes turn black and his tail is white. Background Sano is born as a half demon and half human. From his creator's page, his past was rather complicated. Sano, at one point in his childhood, accidentally bit Akira and nearly killed him (since he was only a child and extremely inexperienced with how to control the venom in his fangs). Behaviour Sano seems rather cold when you are first kidnapped. But if you get on his good side, he'll warm up. Sano likes to feel in charge of a situation and like he has power over his captives. Cooperation from a victim is appreciated and often rewarded. However, Sano also wants his captives to last as long as possible and when a captive makes a reasonable request, he's likely to fulfill it should the victim have been cooperative up until that point. He enjoys it when an individual is completely and entirely reliant on him and when he becomes attached to an individual, he will go to extremes to maintain that reliance, including removing the victim's limbs and replacing them with doll-like prosthetics. It is implied that he is prone to jealousy, as the MC will experience if they choose to home with Akira in the beginning of the route and subsequently finding themselves on Sano's operating table. Relationships ''Rire '' In the bonus content, Rire seems to have taken interest in Sano, calling him a 'good snake'. ''Cain '' Cain is protective of Sano for unknown reasons as he tries to stop Rire from interacting with him. Cain is also known as Sano's adoptive father and takes a very "special" interest in him. Akira Sano's twin brother with whom he is very affectionate with. There is a possibility that the two are having an incestuous relationship. Strade In the bonus of BTD2: Fresh Blood, he mentions that both Strade and Akira are missing. He tells Rire that he could not replace Strade when the demon king tries seducing him. From this context, Strade and Sano must've had some romantic relationship. Endings Although being one of the main characters, Sano shares half of his route with his twin Akira. Ironically, enough the Mc is likely survive in his route in comparison to his brother. Credit to Tweakerwolf, who wrote a detailed guide on getting Sano`s ending. Trivia * Sano has a black tongue * In Cain's route, it is mentioned he had given Sano the blue eye that he hides * Sano is older than Akira. * Sano can do various things with his magic, including: changing someone's outward appearance (including eyes, bone structure, and the like), healing (though it is limited to only minor injuries; he cannot bring people back from the dead), conjuring fire, chaining someone's life to his, doll-making, and can help humans gain magical attributes as well. Sano's gallery Sprites sano_angry_Glasses.png sano_blush_glasses.png sano_Crazyface.png sano_glasses_smile.png Sano_sadist_glasses.png sano_shock_blush.png sano_shocked_glasses.png sano_smile_glasses.png sano_tongue_out.png SanoFlameSadist.png SanoFlameSmile.png sanoincestblush.png sanoNGangry.png sanoNGnormal.png SanoNGshocked.png sanoNGsmile.png SanoTwoeyes.png CGs Image11.jpg|Sano made you perfect. Image9.jpg Image10.jpg Image12.jpg Image13.jpg Image14.jpg im.PNG proud grandad.PNG snek.PNG dick.PNG Akira1 censored.PNG BTD2 sano_blush.png sano_licklips.png sano_moanblush.png sano_neutral.png CG_sano_vincent.jpg Category:Characters Category:Boyfriend to death: all Category:Main character